


SOMEDAY

by girlinred



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, really brief mention of rape but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinred/pseuds/girlinred
Summary: Anthy's POV during her last scene with Utena.





	SOMEDAY

Anthy didn't know why Utena was such an outlier.

She dressed like a boy for a prince she didn't remember the name or face of, and kept an air of nobility and perseverance to herself, even in her most vulnerable and fragile moments.

Anthy hated her.

She truly did.

Her noble, holier-than-thou way of talking and acting drove her insane-

She hated her.

She _hated_ her!

She _loathed_ the girl, she always would. Even though Utena had tried to help her, she could _never_ save her. Anthy had needed a _prince_ , and though Utena tried to be one, she was still a girl. She could _never_ be her prince. She was a fake, an imitation of a prince that wouldn't ever come to fruition. No matter how much she tried, no matter how much she tried, she could _never_ help her. The rose bride was always doomed to this fate, to be used by her own brother and take his place as the swords of humanity's hatred pierced her skin

over

and over

and over

and over

and over

and over

and over

and over

_and over._

She didn't know why the girl had even bothered to try and save her. She was beyond saving at this point. She was in her own coffin, trapped by the End of the World, and no one could help her. Not Utena, not her brother, even if he cared enough to try and open it, no one could ever sever her from the strings of fate that bound her to her destiny.

Her casket was permanent, a rose that bloomed only as long she was the bud for it. The swords hurt, as they always did, but the pain eventually numbed for her. She watched with dull interest as the fake-prince desperately tried to crawl her way over to Anthy's coffin, and her brother who had hacked away at the door to eternity stood by without a care in the world. The swords never did touch him; they always deflected at the last possible second and pointed accusingly to the girl who who was suspended hundreds of meters in the air.

Utena stumbled and fell over herself trying to get to where the door was. With the broken sword of Dios in his hand, a perfect lavender-haired man with skin as dark as Anthy's towered over her. He took the fake-prince in his arms gently, the man barely living up to his namesake with his show of fake chivalry. His fingers pet Utena's hair, even as her breath was ragged and her fists desperately tried to repel him.

"You should stop now. The seal is unbroken. I couldn't even open the door, so there's no way _you_ cou-"

Utena shoved him away harshly, and she staggered for a few moments before collapsing once more. The man gave a low growl, before muttering to himself.

"Fine. Your wound is just going to keep getting worse if you strain yourself too much, but what can I expect from a girl foolish enough to believe she's still a prince?"

Anthy knew Utena wouldn't make it out of this alive at this rate.

But she hated the girl, didn't she? Why did she feel a gnawing in her stomach at the thought of the fake prince dying? Akio was fine with it, why shouldn't she be? Being heartless and not caring was what got her through the day, not meaningless friendships or... dare she say, romantic love. She didn't love Utena, she  _couldn't_. She knew that even though Akio harmed her, he was her brother and however he hurt her- whether it be him taking her during the night or keeping her trapped in that tower of his- he was family. He would always know what was best.

So why did she feel the same sense of dread at the prospect of Utena's death that she had felt with Dios?

Why did she feel guilty for Utena's sacrifice? It was necessary to restore Dios, to put the days of Akio behind them and things could go back to the way they were. And she needed that. She needed to know that her brother was doing what was best, that he was doing something that would eventually bring him back and make her happy in the long run. 

But after so many years, so many cycles, so many duelists, she felt exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Her guilt was weighing her down, and she had wished Utena had left her to die on the roof that night. But she had foolishly hoped, and now she was back to square one. She had tried to warn Utena, hadn't she? She had done all she could to push the girl away from her. It wasn't her fault that Utena was bleeding out. It wasn't her fault that Utena was still hopelessly trying to save her. It wasn't her fault Utena didn't believe she was a lost cause. 

It wasn't her fault.

_"Witch!"_

It wasn't her fault.

_"Witch!"_

_It wasn't her fault._

_"Witch!"_

**_It wasn't her fault._ **

**_"_ ** **_Witch!_ ** **_"_ **

The swords _screamed_ at her, hissing and spewing acidic insults that no longer hurt her. Though her body had been torn open, she still thought the pain was too dull to acknowledge. It never hurt worse than the first time she had felt it, when the village had ripped her to pieces and she was forced to become the Rose Bride. She wondered how Utena had felt when she had stabbed her. Did she hurt as much as Anthy had when she had become the Rose Bride and lost everything? Part of her shuddered at the thought. No, nothing could hurt as much as what she had been through. Nothing could stop the hurt she felt.

And Utena couldn't change that.

Utena couldn't _help_ her.

No one could.

And that was how it had always been.

That was how it would always _be_.

But as she watched Utena struggle and stagger her way over to the coffin, Anthy wondered how Utena could still keep going. How could still try to fight for someone who had done so much to hurt her?

..How was what Utena was doing different from what Anthy had been trying to do for Akio?

But no, they were different things! Completely different! Akio was going to become Dios sooner or later, his goal was actually, feasibly in sight! Utena was delusional. She thought she could save someone who had been far beyond saving for years, decades even.

...

Oh, _fuck_.

Anthy wanted to shriek from the realization. She wanted to struggle, wanted to stop the swords, wanted to do anything and everything to stop the pain. But she couldn't. The swords plunged deeper and deeper and twisted and turned and nothing could stop them now.

She wanted to cry to Utena, she wanted to apologize for all she'd done. It wasn't fair for her to suffer! Sweet, idiotic, _beautiful_ Utena didn't deserve to suffer like she had. She wanted to get Utena out before she did anything else stupid! The stupid, noble prince was still trying to save her-

Why was Utena screaming her name?

Why was she trying to open her coffin?

Why didn't Utena want to tear her to pieces?

...Why didn't Utena _hate_ her like the world did?

To her astonishment, Utena's hands pried open the coffin the tiniest bit. The swords stopped mid-air. Anthy gasped, her half-lidded eyes snapping open.

This... had _never_ happened before.

Akio saw what the girl was doing, and let out a yell.

_"No, you idiot! Don't you know what the swords are going to do?! Get out of there!"_

The moment the coffin opened, Anthy was engulfed into darkness. Her body felt light and airy, the weight of the thousands of swords dissipating immediately.

She heard a faint rumble. A small stream of light clawed its way towards her, edging ever closer, and for a moment, she was blinded by it.

 _"Who's there?"_  

A little girl's voice that sounded familiar- oh, so familiar- responded.

_"I've come to save you."_

Through the crack she saw her own brother. Akio- no, it was Dios- stared back at her, arm outstretched.

Anthy blinked one, twice, and the image of him faded into _Utena_.

"Himemiya!" She sobbed, and Anthy saw how red her face was, how beaded with sweat it had become. Her pink cheeks were redder than usual, and her hair was messy and matted to the sides of her face.

"At last... We meet." Her desperation turned to relief, and she cracked a smile. Anthy's eyes widened. She was doing it. She had _opened_ her coffin, she had forced the door to eternity to bend to her own will. And she was doing it all to save her?

 _Why_ was she doing this? Why did she care so much, why did she even bother? What did she have to gain from freeing Anthy? What was her game? What was she trying to play at here? Was Utena trying to trick and use her gratitude for rescuing her as a way to trap her? Regardless, Anthy was trapped wither way, and she couldn't be rescued. It wasn't realistic. Her hopes would be dashed again if she truly believed in Utena.

But still, a part of her clung to that hope.

There was a deafening rumble followed by a quake, and the coffin underneath Anthy shook as she was jostled her from her groggy state. She now noticed more things about the girl above her, who's had blood-caked fingers clawed the air, desperately reaching for Anthy, and her last-ditch attempts to grab at Anthy were becoming more and more frantic.

"Please! Give me your hand!" She cried, hand still waiting expectantly.

This couldn't be happening, could it? She wasn't supposed to do this, she wasn't supposed to be able to save her! She wasn't a prince. She couldn't have this power, this strength, she just couldn't! She... This wasn't possible. This had to be another trick Akio had made, something to lure her into a false sense of security, it _had_ to be.

The earth beneath her trembled violently, and Anthy stared up at Utena, tears gushing out of both of their eyes.

"Please, hurry! There's not much time!"

Anthy cautiously raised a hand, flinched, and then continued to reach it out towards Utena. She grabbed her hand without hesitation. It was a light grip, and certainly wasn't enough to pull her out, but Utena didn't care. They had each other, they were _with_ each other. As the ground beneath was beginning to be torn away by the swords, Utena let out another sob.

"Someday... Together..."

Anthy felt completely vulnerable, a feeling she hated almost as much as Utena, but she couldn't stop from openly crying with her.

"Someday... Together...?"

She trembled with the weight of the compassion Utena had displayed.

Akio's screams were but a distant, faint memory as their fingers entwined for the last time.

The ground underneath her gave way and Anthy caught one last glimpse of the girl through the small sliver that had opened up before her.

Utena gave another cheeky grin as the swords of humanity's hatred ripped her apart.

_"We'll shine."_

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy i had to get this outta my system. i love utena so much and it's an incredible show. i hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment or kudos if ya did!


End file.
